DAYS AFTER THE HEROIC SACRIFICE AND THE FLAG RAISING
by JM RAMOS
Summary: A cousin of USMC Commandant Alexander Vandegrift writes about his time with Gunnery Sergeant John Basilone and about the feelings for his death as well as on the historic flag raising on Iwo Jima.


DAYS AFTER THE HEROIC SACRIFICE AND THE FLAG RAISING

By John Emmanuel C. Ramos

Seeing The Pacific's section on FF and noticing the absence of any John Basilone fics, I've finally made a choice to make one. Moreover, I'm doing this to honor him, who shares a first name with me, and to all the fallen of the Second World War in the Pacific Theater. (I do not own it through.) I've set it just days after his death and the heroic flag raising on Iwo Jima. (It would possibly also have the characters from Flags of Our Fathers, with I don't own as well, and I'm making it also as a memorial to the late Paul Walker, who had a role in the film as one of the flag escorts, Hank Hansen. May he rest in peace…)

FEBRUARY 26, 1945

Raritan, New Jersey

1400H

Mark Hansen, a young cousin of the then Commandant of the United States Marine Corps, Lieutenant General Alexander Vandegrift, is living at his house with his family in town for 5 years now. His family has had close contacts with him ever since he was the Corps' Assistant Commandant, and now that he leads the entire USMC. Even though they moved to Raritan from Charlottesville to seek a new home, they are still friends with General Vandegrift. They have done occasional visits to his office in Washington, D.C. for over a year now, and Mark always writes to him about his plans to be a Marine and to let him be with his kids, as well as on his views regarding the actions of Marines in the Pacific Theater. At 17, he's a third year high school student at the local high school with plans to join the Corps as his cousin did via the Officer Candidate School after college or via the Naval Academy.

It's been 3 days since the heroic flag raising at Iwo Jima that made another shining moment in the history of the Corps, and 7 days after the death of the Medal of Honor awardee Gunnery Sergeant John Basilone on that same island. On the 21st, he was given a letter by the Commandant about the feelings of himself, his family, and the Corps on his passing, written the previous day. He wrote a reply letter to him stating the feelings of his family and other Marine families and everyone in this town, where he was born in 1916, on bearing the loss of a great man, who died in the defense of his country.

3 days after, it was the news of the flag raising in Mount Suribachi on that island that became one of the greatest moments of the Iwo Jima campaign. Yesterday Commandant Vandegrift gave him a letter expressing deep happiness on this historic event in the long history of the USMC, and attached a photo of it.

It was then that he began to write another reply letter to the Commandant after school, which was finished the next day after school, placed it in an envelope, and sent to him at once via mail on the 28th.

FEBRUARY 28, 1945

AT THE PENTAGON, ARLINGTON, VIRGNIA

1450H

A mailman carried the envelope to the Commandant's office and when General Vandegrift stood at the door, he received it with joy. He then went into his desk and opened the envelope and there was the letter his cousin from Raritan write him as a reply to the letter given to him on the 25th regarding the Iwo Jima flag raising moment.

It is as follows:

LIEUTENANT GENERAL ALEXANDER VANDEGRIFT

Commandant, United States Marine Corps

The Pentagon

Arlington, Virginia

MARK HANSEN

Raritan, New Jersey

February 27, 1945

Sir:

I have received the letter of February 25 regarding the raising of the Stars and Stripes on Mount Suribachi in Iwo Jima. My uncle from Boston is a friend of Sergeant Henry Hansen, who is now in Iwo Jima as of this moment fighting against the Japanese with the 28th Marines. As one whose family members serve in this war as part of our armed forces, I feel the agony, suffering and pain by all those who are fighting the Japs there in that island. It may take a little more time, but victory is nearing.

A few days ago, in the reply to the letter you sent me regarding John Basilone, I stated my feelings as well as of my whole family and other military families about his death. I first met him when I was in elementary school during the summer vacation of 1940, after my graduation in 5th grade. He just left the US Army after a tour of duty in the Philippine Islands a year ago, and was then working as a truck driver. I just moved here with my family since my two brothers were now studying in New York and my other brother had married while in service in the Corps as part of the 1st Division, in the 1st Marines. John was a hardworking and strong man. He told me about his duty and about being a boxer in Manila, for that was why he earned the nickname "Manila John" when he joined the Marines as part of the 1st Battalion, 7th Marine Regiment later on, under then Lieutenant Colonel Lewis "Chesty" Puller, who is also a friend of the family. He advised me, for I told him that I want to be in the Corps since you, as a my cousin, have been always a part of the Corps, to stay strong and to be always prepared for that day when I'll join the ranks of the Marine Corps, living everyday its motto of Semper Fidelis.

3 years later, he returned here at Raritan wearing his Medal of Honor earned because of his bravery in Guadalcanal in '42, holding off the Japs with his machine gun. It was a great homecoming indeed. When he came to our house just miles from the Basilone residence, our family was happy even through a brother of mine just moved to the East Coast as a security officer in the barracks after a tour of duty with the 1st Marines, and he came home on leave just to meet him. I met him again that day with profound pride of being an American… and being a neighbor to a hero and a Marine. He told me again to stay strong and when the day comes that I'll be with the Corps, I'll fight hard with strength, courage and determination to win the victory, just as he did. It was all worth it for me and my entire family, for that homecoming was the best day ever for us and for Raritan.

The news of his death days ago is still fresh, but my family and I now know why he had to die: serving his country with his fellow Marines, just as he always wanted to. Lena is still in deep mourning now with the Basilone clan, and so too is everyone in this town.

On now to the flag raising just 3 days ago, then: when you sent me a copy of that famous photo of the flag being raised atop Mount Suribachi with your letter I felt relieved that once more our flag is proudly flying, a symbol of the liberty the peoples of this country fought for many years now since we gained independence as the United States of America. The image of the flag being raised will live on forever as part of our history. And I always pray for those who were featured in the picture, the battle is still going on to kill any remaining Japanese soldiers, and I feel that none of them might survive to tell their story. I hope they all go home alive and as heroes of our nation.

You too, General, have been like John Basilone, being awarded the Medal of Honor for service in the Solomon Islands, leading our forces towards victory against our foes, with dedication and bravery, even risking your own life to fight for our freedom.

As the battle rages on, and as this war would continue on, General, as one whose family members are now serving in the military in this world war, for you service to the Corps I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and for leading this Corps towards the victory over our enemies.

May the Almighty God bless you and your family and watch over the men of the United States Marine Corps under your leadership.

God Bless America!

Semper Fidelis!

Your cousin and future US Marine Officer,

Mark

General Vandegrift put the letter on his desk and continued to work, with the letter on his side.

MARINE BARRACKS, WASHINGTON, D.C.

1950H

After dinner General Vandegrift gave the letter of his cousin to his wife Mildred. After reading it she was moved to tears, for it brought again memories of his son, Alex Jr., who is on active duty as an officer in the Pacific Theater. She said after reading: "Our cousin who's now in Raritan is all grown up now, and he's planning to join the Corps soon. He wrote about Gunny John and about the flag raisers in Iwo Jima who are still fighting the Japs. Will we always remember them, honey?" The Commandant replied, "Yes, my dear, we will remember all those who have died for our country and the Corps, and those serving now as well and are still fighting. Especially our very own Manila John. He died truly with his boys and fellow Marines, and for our country."

RARITAN, NEW JERSEY

2200H

Mark slept on his bed at home, thinking of the reply the Commandant will send him next. He knows that even though Manila John is gone, he will always remember the times he had with him, and will always cherish those memories for the rest of his days.


End file.
